


Five Minutes

by Ladytalon



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Banter, Established Relationship, F/M, Humor, Laughter During Sex, Prompt Fill, Semi-Public Sex, Teasing, special appearance by Junkrat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-05
Updated: 2016-07-05
Packaged: 2018-07-21 15:32:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7393186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ladytalon/pseuds/Ladytalon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My fill for a <a href="https://overwatch-kink.dreamwidth.org/679.html?thread=9639#cmt9639">prompt</a> at the <a href="https://overwatch-kink.dreamwidth.org">Overwatch Kink Meme</a> - Mei and Soldier: 76 get hot and sloppy in public.  Kind of.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Five Minutes

**Author's Note:**

> Let's face it, we all need a little bit of Mei76 getting frisky on what is probably Jack's favorite day of the year...bringing the holiday in with a bang, so to speak *wink wonk* It's still the 4th of July here, and I wrote it today, so it totally counts. Come say hi to me on [Tumblr](http://ladytalon1.tumblr.com); sometimes I draw stuff, take ficlet prompts, and thirst over cranky old men.

"They're not going to hear us," Mei says, peeling her leggings down to her knees. "At least I hope not."

Jack laughs and slips a hand up beneath her parka, reaching around to cup one of her breasts. "Me, neither…I'll try to go easy on you; how's that?"

She rolls her eyes at him. "Cocky."

"Not yet," he teases, pulling back to drop his hands to his belt. "Maybe in about ten seconds from now."

"Funny, too…no, please let me do that." Mei adjusts her glasses and drops to her knees in front of him, kneading the bulge concealed by the fabric of his BDUs. "Put your mask back on, _shuàigē._ "

"Seriously?" Jack looks startled, but reaches inside his jacket for it just the same. "Whatever gets you there, sure." She waits for the visor to adhere with a _click_ and then slowly unzips his pants. His half-hard cock lolls out from where it's been carefully tucked, because Jack hadn't bothered to wear his boxer briefs this morning in anticipation of getting laid. The thick length firms quickly as Mei kisses its tip and reaches inside Jack's pants to pull his balls out, as well. He makes a harsh grunt of pleasure as she gives them a firm tug, leaning in to suck the tender globes into her mouth one at a time before using her fingers to push them both in at once. Jack slams a fist against the wall with a choked yell, and Mei laughs as she releases him. "Mother _fuck,_ " he wheezes at her. " _Warn_ me next time!"

She tilts her head to lick at the bottom of his shaft, parroting his words from earlier. "I will try to go easy on you."

"You're the worst," Jack declares. "If you could look beneath this visor, you'd see me glaring at you right about now."

"I'm sure you are," Mei says serenely, and shuts him up by swirling her tongue around his cock like it's a lollipop. "'I am a tough man who says tough things in a growly voice.'"

"I don't - _ooooh_ \- I don’t sound like that," he says breathlessly. "We only have five more minutes."

"Now you know why I asked you to wear the visor." Mei sucks him into her mouth, gripping Jack's thighs as her head bobs with slow, fluid movements that make his hands settle on the top of her head. She rolls her eyes up to look at him, and Jack rubs a thumb over her cheek in an affectionate gesture that makes her leans against his hand. Mei pulls off from his cock, still gloriously hard and eager for her touch, and pumps it with her fist. She runs her tongue over the swollen glans each time it emerges from the ring of her thumb and forefinger, savoring the salty taste of Jack's precome as well as the sound of his groans. Mei loves how freely he vocalizes his pleasure. "How much is left?"

Jack clears his throat. "Ah…three, I think?"

Mei grins as she lifts her hands up, and he helps her to her feet. "You _think?_ " She turns to present herself to him, raising the hem of her parka. "Come here, please."

"You try to read the HUD when everything's all fogged up and see how well that works out." Jack moves into position behind her, lifting her knees up on the crates of ammunition the team's supposed to be moving soon. Mei bites her lip against a moan as he strokes a gloved hand over her ass, squeezing before tilting his hips and slapping his cock against her. His fingers pull on her panties a little too hard, and they get ripped away and discarded. "God, you make me crazy."

" _Àirén_ , I _need_ you," Mei sighs out, looking over her shoulder at him. "Don't get cold feet now."

"Wouldn't dream of it." She feels him reach down to place himself at her entrance, and then he's filling her up with a slow, steady push that makes her turn her head and bite down on the edge of her parka's hood. "Is this okay?"

Mei writhes on his dick helplessly and grips at the railing in front of her. "I think I'm going to come right now," she confesses.

"But I just got here," Jack complains, and they both laugh. The sense of urgency he'd created eases just enough to allow her to move. Jack leans forward and nuzzles against her back lovingly. "That's some angle. We'll have to remember this one."

Definitely, Mei thinks dazedly. "Okay, please?"

"Yes, ma'am." Jack braces his legs on either side of hers, seizes her belt in a strong grip, and gets going. "Two minutes, and counting."

He starts out slow and steady, the slap of skin meeting skin echoing in their little corner of the world. Mei's legs are spread just enough for his scrotum to batter against her clit, sending a gorgeous shiver through her every time Jack thrusts inside. "It feels so nice, you make me feel so _good_ ," she praises him.

Jack's heavy breathing is getting louder. "Jesus, Mei…we've…we've got less than a minute."

Mei struggles to peer over the railing she's wrapped her hands around, and sees the other four members of today's team walking up towards the front door. "Is that enough time?" she gasps.

"I can do it," Jack promises her. "Hold onto something."

She wets her lips with her tongue and hangs on for dear life as her super soldier pounds into her at a frantic pace that is causing all manner of good things to happen in the pit of her stomach. Her glasses bounce closer and closer to the tip of her nose before dropping down over her mouth. Mei can hear footsteps approaching closer and closer, and suddenly she doesn't even care anymore that they might round the corner and find Jack fucking her from behind. All she wants to do is to come, tight around him, but then she’s there; Mei’s there and it's so wonderful she can't even describe the feeling that has her eyes rolling back in her head and biting down on her hood yet again.

“ _Mei,_ " Jack growls. He stiffens and pulses inside her, and they hump against each other in an attempt to gain as much sensation as they can before the others-

“Hey guys,” Lúcio calls out cheerfully, flanked by D.Va, Torbjorn, and Genji. “What's goin’ on?”

Jack pulls out with a snarled oath, shielding Mei with his body as she yanks up her leggings and straightens her glasses. “I wanted to look over the railing and 76 was nice enough to keep me from falling,” she says. “It was a close call.” Jack has already tucked his dick away and folded his pants closed in the same quick movement. He steps back from her once she signals him with a nod.

“Really?”

“No, we were actually having sex before you interrupted us,” Jack says.

D.Va sighs and shakes her head while Torbjorn grins. “ _Some_ body woke up on the wrong side of the crypt this morning. Don't be mean, Grandpa.”

“That's enough, Hana,” Jack says. “We’ve been waiting for the past five minutes for you guys to show up, so if we can just get down to business…” he nudges Mei as he circles back around her, coughing to cover up the sound of his BDUs being zipped back up. “Mei-Ling, you're looking a bit pale. Maybe you'd like to take a moment before we get underway.”

She bites the inside of her cheek to keep from laughing, and uses the excuse to head back to her room so that she can get properly cleaned up before they all head out on the mission. Mei nearly stops breathing altogether when she returns to hear Torbjorn exclaim at a ‘damp spot’ on the crates. “What happened there?” 

“How the hell should I know? I saw Junkrat hanging around before Mei got here, so it could be anything. Just don't touch it,” Jack advises. “Miss Zhou, if you don't mind joining us…?”

Mei pastes her most innocent smile onto her face and hurries to rejoin her teammates. She stops to give Jack’s arm a fond squeeze when no one’s looking. “We must find a better spot next time,” she murmurs.

“Oh, I don't know; I thought that was kinda fun,” Jack says, sounding amused. “You're all dried off now, right?”

“Yes, but you're not.”

“That's okay, it gives me something to remember you by,” he teases, making her laugh. 

Mei fiddles with her hair to give herself an excuse to stay and talk with him. “That was a good story about Junkrat, very funny.”

“No, I really did see him over here. That stain really could be anything. Better not touch it, just in case.”

Her eyes widen in horror. “Do you think I was _in_ it when we were…?”

Jack laughs. “I'm just messing with you, sweetheart; that was our fault. I’ll clean it off in a second.”

“Jack! I should make you take that visor off so I can slap you in the face,” Mei exclaims, giving him a shove.

“You'd have to get the ladder out first, Short Stuff…c’mon, team’s waiting.” They rejoin the others, and Jack makes her start laughing again when Junkrat really _does_ show up to amble past with a snack. “Hey! Clean up your messes next time,” Jack says severely.

Junkrat pauses in confusion, caught in the act of loudly slurping his bubble tea. “Eh?”

Jack forks his fingers towards his visor, and then shoves his arm out to point at the hapless junker. “I'm watching you, Fawkes.” 

“Oooookay.” Junkrat drops to an exaggerated crouch and does the ‘I’m watching you’ gesture right back. “ _Likewise_ , mate.”

“Just…go,” Jack says, hooking a thumb towards the exit.

They get the ammunition loaded up onto a payload platform, and head out. Mei’s trotting alongside thinking dreamily about how she can lure her soldier back to her quarters later that night. She’s also wondering just how it is that no one else has even guessed at their relationship yet. It’s happening right under their noses, and they can’t even _see_ it.

She’s still thinking about it when Genji drops down beside her. “I believe that this is yours,” Genji says respectfully, handing her something.

“Thank you,” Mei says, and then looks down to see that he’s given her a wadded-up ball of fabric…that used to be her panties, before Jack got a little too carried away. “Um.”

Well, it looks like _someone’s_ not blind. Genji inclines his head towards her and slips away to guard the other side of the payload while Mei’s left red-faced and extremely embarrassed. She crams her torn panties into her parka and aims a glare towards her partner in crime, who spreads his arms in a silent ‘what?’

They _definitely_ have to find a better spot next time.


End file.
